


猎魔人X邪鬼

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon





	猎魔人X邪鬼

麦克雷把那副狰狞的面具给掀开了，邪鬼因为这突然的动作茫然地眨了眨眼，黑眼在满月之下显出妖异的红光来。麦克雷顺了两把源氏的毛，把那些乱翘的银色发丝拨弄到脑后去，机械手指安抚性地抚过他的前额，每到这个时候源氏的反应总是有点迟钝，因为他忙着压制被满月激发的狂性。  
但这不代表就可以对他为所欲为了，麦克雷可是时刻记着这只小动物是长着利爪的。猎魔人自己的宽檐帽早就被撞落，这会和面具一起落在草丛里，膝盖的布料因为微微潮湿的泥土而透过一阵阵凉意，这提醒着他现在他们所处的环境，森林环抱的一弯月牙状的湖泊，满月的银辉把整块平静的湖面映成了一面水银镜，而在湖畔他们勉强找到了一片平整一点的地面，随后就和争夺领地的雄兽一样厮打着滚作一团，争着在对方身上留下标识领地的齿痕。  
他们追踪一只伤人的狮鹫一路来到这篇森林，结果花费在茂密树冠中穿行的时间远远超过了预期。虽然最后终于还是成功斩下了狮鹫的头颅，可是月圆之夜他们注定要在野外度过了。  
甚至都撑不到营地，鲜血的味道让这只邪鬼兴奋过了头，被忽然摁倒在地的时候麦克雷尽了全力才没有让他俩滚进树丛里落得一身划伤。  
在草丛上扭打似的翻了几翻，麦克雷才成功把源氏压在身下，他一边安抚地在他眼角的鬼纹上落下吻，一边扯开源氏的腰带，散落开来的衣襟露出下面掩盖着的肉体，在月光下显得惨白惨白，毫无温度，而血红色的鬼纹密密麻麻地爬满了这具毫无生机的身体，像是雪层上面燃烧的火焰。缠绕的火舌变幻出炼狱的景色，而唯一的一块洁白的空缺位于鬼的左胸，覆盖在心脏的位置。  
“乖一点，别乱动。”麦克雷贴着源氏的嘴唇说，他用全身的重量死死压制住源氏的腰胯，手指捏住一边乳头，狠狠拧了一下，源氏的身体猛地绷紧了，随后才安分下来。他们第一次见面的时候也是这样，源氏被锁链绑的结实，而麦克雷抽着烟站在一旁看他做无用的挣扎，过了许久才憋出这么一句话。  
“磨磨唧唧的。”犬齿在隐忍中扎破了下唇，顺着唇角流下一线血丝，而源氏的眼角下面也有类似泪痕一样的血红色纹路，因为太过明显所以平常都会掩盖在面具下面。  
“饶了我吧，我可刚刚杀了一个半吨重的大家伙。”麦克雷嘴上这么说着，但是扯下源氏下装的动作一点都没耽搁，而源氏顺着他的动作，蹬掉了自己的鞋子，这样他就是完全赤裸着躺在麦克雷的披风上了，鲜红的披风上有着金色的纹路，像是和这具身体上的鬼纹交织在一起了似的，而洁白的肉体像是包裹其中的一捧雪，就连摸上去的感觉都像是在触摸一块冰，尽管源氏小腹的火焰都快将他燃烧殆尽了，可是他的身体还是冷得像一具尸体——这具身体自从他成为邪鬼的那一刻就已经死去了。  
麦克雷直奔主题，握住了那根挺翘的物事，金属表面蹭着最脆弱的那一部分肌肤，让源氏呻吟出声，反正在这样人迹罕至的森林里，只有野鹿和夜枭能瞥见这场情事，于是所有的喘息和呻吟都不加压抑。  
源氏的大腿紧紧夹着麦克雷的侧腰，雪白光裸的皮肤蹭在护甲上，麦克雷用完好的那只手托起源氏的一边大腿，手指在腿根柔软的皮肤上掐出四个指头形状的凹陷，动作粗暴地像是在逮住一只不住蹦跶的野兔。  
他舔干净源氏嘴角的血痕，然后吸吮着被蹂躏过的下唇，诱哄着他张开嘴唇，好让他的舌头能撬开他的齿列，舔进他的喉咙，把他的呼吸都堵在喉头，舌尖沾着一点血腥味，不知道是刚刚舔去的血痕，还是麦克雷在尖锐的犬齿上划破了舌头。  
机械手指用完全称不上温柔的力道搓揉着已经开始淌水的阴茎，而另一只手继续往下，分开两瓣挺翘的臀肉，强硬地把一根手指推入紧紧闭合的甬道当中。  
那一圈肌肉紧紧咬住了入侵的手指，连搅动的动作都有几分艰难，麦克雷贴着他的唇角：“放松点，别那么兴奋。”  
源氏的回应是将手往下探，伸进麦克雷被蹭开的裤子握住了坚硬滚烫的那根，指端尖尖的指甲蹭到了经络遍布的表面。  
“操。”麦克雷在邪鬼的喉咙上咬了一口，留下一个发红的牙印点缀在颈侧缠绕的鬼纹之间，他在丢到一旁的腰包里胡乱摸着，希望找到一些能用做润滑的东西。  
源氏感到那根在体内搅动的手指退了出去，穴口下意识地收缩了一下，接着两边大腿就被紧紧钳住，双腿被不容抗拒的力道分开，压向胸口，摆成了一个羞耻的任人观赏的姿势。  
“喂……啊！”咒骂还没有出口就被浇在腿根的黏腻液体惊出了一声呻吟，浓郁的腥味在空气中蔓延开来。  
麦克雷把手中的羊皮囊里最后一点血倒空，然后把干瘪的容器丢到一边。本来狮鹫血是要带给安娜做炼金实验的，不过现在情况紧急，她肯定能原谅自己临时征用了原材料。  
黏稠的血液在腿根聚集成一滩，像是雪白大腿上的鬼纹都融化了似的，打湿了他的性器，一点点汇进那个小口，然后顺着股缝滴落，渗进源氏身下垫着的鲜红披风里。  
麦克雷再次把两根手指捅了进去，这次湿润了的入口不再像之前那样反应激烈，只是一下一下地吮吸着入侵的异物，麦克雷稍稍分开一下两指，源氏的喘息一下子急促起来，大腿颤抖着，失去了他的支撑而软软垂下来，眼睛完全失了神，盯着头顶树冠中漏出的一轮满月。  
第三根手指伸进去，草草扩张了几下便抽了出来，麦克雷掐着源氏的侧腰，手指上的血液在他的腰侧留下一片血糊糊的手印，不过没人在意这个，因为下一刻，他早就硬到不行的阴茎就操进了那个湿润而敞开的小口。  
尽管有了润滑，但里面咬得特别紧，像是拼命要把麦克雷榨出来似的，麦克雷咬牙又往里送了送，然后抽出一点，再狠狠撞进去，源氏的腿盘住了他的腰，像一把有力的钳子一样把他拉回来，而尖锐的爪尖也嵌进了他后背坚实的肌肉，整个人像是挂在了他的身上。  
像是角力一样，麦克雷把全身的重量都用上来压制住这只不安分的鬼，腰身用力撞了几十下，每一次挺腰都把他撞在地面上，而每一次抽出都把源氏的腰带的微微挺起来一点，穴口的嫩肉被翻出来，黏腻的血液从缝隙里被一点点挤出，发出极其清晰的咕啾水声。甬道里的软肉被阴茎烫得颤抖，极其缱绻地吸吮着往外抽送的肉棒，然后又被用力插进来的动作撞开，内壁因为疼痛和快感而不住痉挛。  
源氏的脑袋埋在麦克雷的颈窝，牙齿轻轻啃着他紧绷的颈侧，实在被顶狠了就用犬齿在喉咙上啃一下，力道就跟小猫似的，虽然只要他愿意就能用尖锐的獠牙把他的喉咙咬断，就像他们第一次见面时他试图做的那样，当麦克雷把滚烫的精液释放在他体内的时候，源氏被烫得直喘，白浊一点点从性器顶端渗出来，爪子嵌进麦克雷的肌肉，十道细小的血痕，血珠子从中渗出来。  
麦克雷也喘到不行，他在源氏体内停了一会儿，才把软下来的性器抽出来。  
“好点了吗？”麦克雷说着拨开源氏额头上黏在一起的银发，结果却对上了一对变成血红色的眼睛。  
这双红眼麦克雷很熟悉，第一次见面时他面对的就是这双失去理智的红眸，空洞的瞳孔里没有灵魂的寄宿，只有对鲜血的渴望。  
而现在空气中的血腥味太多了，就连两人的身上都沾满了斑驳的血迹，鲜红的指印在雪白的皮肤上划出一道道长痕，把蜿蜒的鬼纹截断。  
麦克雷被扑倒在地，脊背磕上一块泥地里的石头，邪鬼的力气大的惊人，几乎要把他摁进泥土里留下一个人形的印记。麦克雷抬腿用膝盖猛击源氏的腹部，然而他似乎失去了所有疼痛的感知，十指像钢钳一样牢牢扣住麦克雷的肩膀。  
这下可糟了，他可不想源氏明天早上清醒过来看到自己被开膛破肚的尸体。然而枪和十字弩都在刚才的纠缠中被踢到一边，情急之下麦克雷扳着源氏的脑袋吻上去，嘴唇几乎是立刻就被利齿咬破了，然而舌头不管不顾地冲进去，勾出另一条舌头，泄愤似的用力一咬。源氏的动作立刻僵了一下，幸好他没有完全失去对外界的感应。  
麦克雷试图擒住他的手臂，两个人挣扎着一路沿着湖岸滚下去，最终打碎了一片镜子似的湖面，月光的碎片被升腾起来的血水染红。  
一时间除了水花声就是急促的喘息，两个人的动作静止不动，如同对峙中的两匹雄兽，源氏被压在了下面，麦克雷一手掐着他的脖子，一手摁在他胸口，心脏位置那块空缺的鬼纹，正好被麦克雷虎口处生长出的一片鬼纹填补，契合得不差毫分。  
那是这只邪鬼用尖锐的利齿，用嚼碎骨血的力道在麦克雷手上留下的，契约的证明。他们自此成为同一条根上的两棵树木，猎魔人会用自己的身体，魔力和灵魂来镇压邪鬼永不熄灭的狂气。  
这个季节的湖水已经有点凉得刺骨，浅滩的白沙，倒映的月光与邪鬼在水中飘散开来的银发俱是银白色。  
"源氏？"猎魔人带点试探性地开口。  
那双红瞳眨了眨，颜色慢慢暗沉下去，源氏开口的声音无比沙哑。"杰西。"他回应道，揽着麦克雷的脖子给了他一个带着血与湖水味道的吻，抚着心口的手被夹在相贴的胸口之间，邪鬼那迟缓跳动的心脏被另一颗剧烈跳动的心脏震得一颤一颤。  
麦克雷的手在水下摸索着这具和湖水一样温度的躯体，极细的腰身被机械手指牢牢掌握，源氏主动分开了双腿，毫不避讳地向他展示那个被操过一次，还无法合拢的入口，射进去的精液从微微开合的洞口一点点溢出来，在清澈的水中留下一丝丝白浊的痕迹，然后就消散了。  
坏心眼地把手指戳进那个入口搅弄，用两根手指撑开内壁，湖水涌进大敞的甬道，冰凉的温度让刚刚被精液烫得发抖的肠壁颤抖起来，一点点灌进去甚至给甬道带来了被触碰的快感，整个身体都绷紧了，腰肢向上挺起，不自觉追逐带来快感的手指。  
"玩够了没。"邪鬼眯起了狭长的眼，暗色的眼睛里倒映着两轮满月。  
如果再捉弄他搞不好会再次暴走，麦克雷的手指捣弄了几下之后就抽了出去，性器顶开紧缩着的穴口，插入的时候不可避免地带进去了一点水，不过这一点都没有让那根滚烫的东西软下去，里面的软肉亲昵地舔舐着熟悉的大家伙，猎魔人的手指掰着邪鬼圆润的臀瓣，把那里捏得深深陷下去，他的整个下半身都被麦克雷托得悬空，臀瓣被分开，让入侵变得更加方便，随着那根性器捅到底，他整个人被顶得向后滑了一下，大腿因为这个别扭的姿势而不住颤抖，而后穴充塞着带进去的凉水，除了内壁和肉棒的摩擦之外，还有一种饱胀感，几乎要把他的眼泪逼出来。  
“进水了呢。”麦克雷低头摩挲他湿润的，被鲜血染上红色的嘴唇，然后稍稍退开一点，棕色的发梢湿漉漉蓄着水，滴滴答答如雨一般落在源氏的脸上，有几滴掉进了那双一眨不眨的暗色眼睛里，仿佛一行泪水。从源氏的角度看，那轮如此苍白，诱人发狂的满月就落在麦克雷的肩头。  
他的手从麦克雷被月光染成银色的肩头滑下，抚过身体上每一寸伤疤，每一次与死亡的擦肩而过，最终握住了那只铭刻着自己印记的右手，他的手指嵌入麦克雷的指缝，引导着那只手回到心口的位置。  
两人的动作搅碎了湖面的月光，凉水顺着每一次动作挤进去，然后抽出的时候又带出肠壁的淫水，粘稠的液体在水里散开，每一次狠狠的顶入都让源氏有要被水流推走的错觉，只能依靠搂着麦克雷肩膀来固定住自己飘摇的身体。内壁咬得死紧，每次退出去的时候都要仔细吮过性器表面的每一寸皮肤，如果不是水花翻腾的声音，那咕啾的水声一定让人脸红心跳，麦克雷的动作比之前缓了许多，但是这种缓慢的磨蹭，每一下都摩擦在那个要命的点上，激得源氏的内壁不断痉挛，他还尽力扭动腰胯，把自己钉在那根性器上，结实的臀肉绷得紧紧的，在性器抽出的时候还夹着柱身不放，穴口的嫩肉磨到发红。  
麦克雷用机械手指圈住了源氏在水里挺立的性器，金属被泡到和湖水一样冷，揉搓敏感的囊袋的时候，整个身体都被激到哆嗦起来，后穴的湿液越来越多，有别于清水的粘稠质地一股一股涌出来，被顶得太深的时候会发出沙哑又缠人的呻吟，每当这个时候麦克雷都会怀疑他是不是东方的艳鬼，挑着锋利的眉角用苍白的唇取人性命。  
缴械的时候源氏已经完全被操软了湿透了，被攥在手里的阴茎一点点往外吐着精液，然后被上涌的水流带走，麦克雷此时的喘息声已经接近破碎，他顶撞着在高潮中死死纠缠住自己的内壁，每一下都那么深，那么快，阴茎烫得冰冷的小穴都变得发烫，源氏的眼神完全失了神，焦距对准遥远的某一处，眼角不知道是泪水还是湖水，皮肤变得极度敏感，连溅起的水花拍打在身上都有刺痛的错觉，最终射入的滚烫精液更是让他哑着嗓子尖叫起来。  
结束之后他们在浅水里相拥着躺了一会儿，直到激情带来的热度褪去，麦克雷开始被冰冷的湖水冻得发抖，他们才清点着身上新增的擦伤，就着湖水草草做些清理，源氏一边往岸上走，体内残留的精液一边和湖水一起从他的大腿内侧流下来，在鬼纹上划出一道细细的白痕。  
这个时候抽支烟是再好不过了，但是麦克雷可没有那个闲工夫，他得赶快升起营火搭起帐篷，毕竟在这样的月夜需要时刻准备着，他可不希望一会还得接着打野战。


End file.
